The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 August 2018
23:51-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:03-42 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:03-49 o/ 00:04-01 o/ 00:04-13 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:04-15 o/ 00:04-27 o/ 00:10-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:10-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:10-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:10-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:10-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:11-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:12-03 So, 00:12-25 ,oS 00:17-04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3L02Ke9h3E 00:17-09 I've taken a look at the FANDOM Creator tool and I've made a few more observations about it. It seems it would be a really great replacement for Visual Editor, as it's much more simple to use and has more of a WYSIWYG design than VE currently does and doesn't create a source code mess. However, I don't think it would be good to replace Source editor with this editor as it seems to, for lack of a better word, dumb down the editors and replaces wikitext and syntax. Can't even use a template in it, you'd have to recreate every infobox on every page with this editor, which would alienate a lot of users who spent time working on infoboxboses and pretty much make the Vanguard group unneeded. 00:18-01 *infoboxes 00:18-14 ??? @syde 00:18-25 A video for interest. 00:23-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:23-32 Dunno, just what you just said, haha. 00:24-00 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 00:24-01 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 00:24-46 What? 00:28-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:30-31 Before you even say it, 00:30-37 Yes, it left, Syde. 00:30-37 Bots do that. :P 00:30-54 The bot didn't leave though. 00:31-30 http://prntscr.com/khjuap 00:32-00 it doesn't show that it left on my screen, either 00:32-24 :O 00:32-27 exposed 00:33-08 Could be a result of your screen lagging, so it detected something our screens didn't. 00:34-41 maybe it's just korras screen 00:36-54 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 00:38-01 She stole our potatoes. 00:38-05 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 00:38-14 Oh, she brought them back. 00:40-25 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 00:42-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:43-25 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 00:50-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:54-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:55-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-54 This is a thriving chat 00:57-14 no u 00:59-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:59-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-42 no u 00:59-53 no u 01:01-18 This chat is drab 01:01-27 bard? 01:02-38 Nope, I am not a professional story teller 01:05-09 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:05-12 Hello, chps. 01:05-33 Hello, chps. 01:06-10 Hey Jack! o/ 01:06-34 *chaps 01:09-03 Jorra is quiet for once. 01:09-10 Yeah. :( 01:09-17 :O 01:09-21 Cornish is an actual language lol 01:09-21 expoosseeddd 01:09-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-41 You didn't know that? 01:09-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-02 They are a bunch of Brits that claim they are their own culture that's not English, Scottish, Welsh or Northern Irish. XP 01:11-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:12-06 I actually didn't know Wales existed until about a year ago 01:12-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:13-06 Korra no. 01:13-16 I saw a thing like "I live in: Wales" so I was like "Wth is Wales?" so I googled it 01:13-17 13:12:06 Bob Hartington: I actually didn't know Wales existed until about a year ago 01:13-17 You serious? 01:13-20 Interesting. 01:13-37 I've known Wales existed since 2002. 01:13-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:13-49 Hey, Syde, what do you think of Scottish independence? :P 01:13-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:13-59 I don't know. 01:14-05 wb Akumi and Korra! o/ 01:14-39 >Korra no. 01:14-45 Wtf, I wasn't even doing anything. 01:14-58 I personally oppose it. 01:15-00 You left. 01:15-01 Well if I were Scottish I would be i jealous /s of my English cousins (rofl) 01:15-14 I have a Scottish grandmother. 01:15-52 The truth is: 01:16-30 I get up from sleeping and I see "Korra, no." ;( 01:16-38 When it comes to British politics, I'm a little more "conservative"? 01:16-47 Scotland was doing horribly in the Late 1690s and Early 1700s so they had to form the United Kingdom with England 01:17-04 Exactly. 01:17-12 Also, I kinda lied. I support NHS. 01:17-15 korra = oh, did Aii make you go night night again? @korra 01:17-23 Not to mention Corbyn. 01:18-16 What is NHS? 01:18-21 Aii isn't even up currently! Though she'll be awake in another hour or so. It's like 6 AM for her currently and she gets up at 7 AM. 01:18-21 I went to sleep because I was tired, lol. 01:18-30 (insert eye emojis here) 01:18-36 (eyes) 01:18-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:18-41 I'm back 01:18-48 Hi, back. 01:18-51 wb 01:19-39 Yeet 01:19-45 Bob, I'th replied 01:19-55 National Health Service. 01:19-56 true 01:20-22 Steven! o/ 01:20-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:20-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:20-32 Steven! o/ 01:20-59 KPG! o/ 01:21-02 And where is Chase McFly? 01:21-11 Welcome, KPG. 01:21-15 At skool, tkf 01:21-15 :D 01:21-44 I believe Corbyn is the messiah to make Britain great (again?). 01:21-53 Again 01:21-58 Well, it was kinda great under Churchill but he's a Tory. 01:22-05 Why would he be at school at 8:21 PM? 01:22-13 Cram schools? 01:22-13 It was GREAT in the days of empire 01:22-14 (eyes)(eyes) 01:22-25 Yeah but human rights abuses were rampant. 01:22-36 If Corbyn ruled the empire, he would have been fair to all the people. 01:22-41 or maybe he is just spending some time with his family, and enjoying life? 01:22-47 Hell, if he did rule it, I bet no one would want independence. 01:22-58 Although the British had to let them go because colonies aren't cheap. 01:23-00 as my friends would say "person is out having a life, unlike us" 01:23-03 All people in the colonies had the same rights 01:23-35 Some more than others. 01:23-57 People in Mauritius and Trinidad and Tobago faired off better than people in Kenya. 01:24-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:24-09 See Mau-Mau Uprising for more info. 01:24-42 Sure, 01:25-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:25-52 They have also conducted a very successful genocide, wiping out literally all of the natives from Tasmania in what is known as the Black War. 01:25-53 The English had succeeded in their task of spreading English around the world 01:26-14 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 01:26-18 You can find Aboriginals in mainland Australia but not Tasmania. 01:26-20 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 01:26-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:26-36 Tell me, 01:26-49 What are "Aboriginals"? 01:26-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-58 Too lazy to google it-- 01:27-06 The first Australians basically since they were there 10,000 years ago. 01:28-12 It's something that is not often talked about in Australia, the Black War. 01:28-14 Dippy is an aboriginal. 01:28-14 He was born over 15,000 years ago. Founded Australia, in fact. 01:28-58 True, tkf? 01:29-25 No, I'm white lol. 01:29-26 MHMM. 01:29-33 I have ancestry from the UK, Ireland and Italy. 01:29-50 Sure. 01:29-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-05 I'm 75% white. 01:30-08 hey 01:30-14 And 25% African. 01:30-18 Hey Mess! o/ 01:30-30 remember when australia had a war against emus 01:30-32 and lost 01:30-36 So I am a bit of a plastic Paddy (I'm part-Irish so it's not offensive if I say it). :P 01:30-42 I have ancestry from The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Neatherlands, and Germany 01:30-42 In the short-term. 01:30-46 Yep. @KPG 01:30-47 Do we really want to go there? 01:30-50 Good times. 01:30-51 Never mind. 01:30-52 Afterwards, we successfully murdered 50,000 emus. 01:30-59 Never knew fighting a bird needed a full on war. 01:31-06 lol. 01:31-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:31-19 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emu_War 01:31-20 And that they couldn't even win that war. 01:31-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:31-31 iAgainst birds. 01:31-34 well- they took over australia quickly lol 01:31-38 We made up for it in Tobruk though against the Nazis. 01:31-43 The birds were fast, tkf 01:32-01 hail ***** 01:32-08 Is this really a topic that we should be discussing? 01:32-21 The Australians, or ANY human for that matter, NEVER had/has a chance against an emu! 01:32-27 I wasn't going to expand on it. 01:32-32 Alright. 01:32-37 Well, there are other stupid wars. 01:32-43 ^ 01:32-48 One war was caused by a bucket 01:32-57 really??? 01:33-01 Ye 01:33-12 They never got their bucket back I think 01:33-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:33-32 The Football War is sometimes considered one but the roots of the war actually go much deeper so I disqualify it. 01:33-35 Hey South! o/ 01:33-44 SF here to save the day 01:33-45 Sure C.S! 01:33-52 Are birds really a topic we should be discussing? - C.Syde65 01:34-02 No. 01:34-04 Not birds. 01:34-06 ^ @tkf 01:34-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:34-15 I wasn't referring to the birds. 01:34-22 Yeet 01:34-30 Bobby 01:34-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:34-39 13:31:38 EarthlingnAkumi: We made up for it in Tobruk though against the Nazis. 01:34-39 01:34-41 I assume C.Syde was referring to.. the b Australians? 01:34-44 I said that. 01:34-47 Oh wait. 01:34-50 That was Jack. 01:34-52 Bob? 01:34-53 Stupid glitch. 01:34-55 And I won't expand on it. 01:34-55 Bob? 01:34-56 oof, chrome crashed then i had stuff to do :| 01:34-59 I shall reply any moment, Steven! 01:35-03 9kay 01:35-05 Just do your research if you want to find out more. 01:35-05 You didn't say that Akumi. 01:35-08 *Okay( 01:35-10 * 01:35-19 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 01:35-24 and syde, what is that you just sent as i entered chat? 01:35-28 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 01:35-40 Forget it. The script I was using glitched. 01:35-42 And why was C.S copypasting that? 01:35-44 You were innocent. 01:35-50 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 01:35-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:35-57 Because I wanted to show what I was talking about. 01:35-57 (eyes) 01:36-03 Never do do that again as there was no need to copy paste it once again. 01:36-15 Alright. 01:36-18 Show it in SC then, CS65. 01:36-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:36-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:36-28 Alright, sorry. 01:36-37 But in the process the quote script glitched and marked the wrong user. 01:36-40 Never apologize again. 01:36-45 Aiisuiaretto? Bring her in so we can get S.A. 01:36-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:36-58 WTF is S.A.? 01:37-03 Now, who wants more tales of the British Empire? 01:37-04 She's not going to do a Support All this time. 01:37-08 Sure. 01:37-09 YesIndeedSir. 01:37-10 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 01:37-13 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 01:37-20 I do. 01:37-21 They lost a war to Afghanistan. 01:37-24 The British empire was just some big company that went bankrupt 01:37-29 The British Empire ruled the waves 01:37-43 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_Anglo-Afghan_War No seriously, they lost a war to Afghanistan. 01:37-50 I'm aware 01:38-08 Sadly, 01:38-12 Afghanistan is though to beat in a war, however 01:38-13 Nothing is worse than Australia losing a war against birds. 01:38-29 That's offensive to the victims of the Stolen Generations! XP 01:38-34 That was a serious war, tkf, Nothing to laugh about! 01:38-47 And who laughed?! 01:39-04 sSyde Bot! 01:40-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:40-44 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:40-52 Wait, who are the victims of the stolen generations? 01:41-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:41-49 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:42-12 Indigenous children. ;( 01:42-40 I assume the emus were big baddies. 01:42-52 Yes 01:42-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:43-15 They STOLE and Stepped on crops! 01:43-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:43-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:43-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:43-37 Truly big baddies :( 01:43-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:43-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:43-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:44-08 :( 01:44-49 :( 01:45-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:45-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:45-06 how can you tell if someones depressed? 01:45-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:46-02 Not really a good topic for main- 01:46-02 But to answer the question, it's hard to tell really as it's different for each person. 01:46-48 Yeah, true. 01:46-50 Let us talk about Bug Baddies 01:46-52 Big* 01:47-07 Or little Shrek monsters. :P 01:47-30 i'm going to log off early tonight, night TDL~ 01:47-35 If you're needing advice/help, feel free to PM an adminstration member. 01:47-36 Night, Akumi. 01:47-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:48-07 Only 6:47 here 01:48-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:49-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:50-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:50-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:50-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:52-35 Look, a new conversation should be started 01:53-06 Alright. 01:53-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:53-18 We'll talk about Shrek and Mike. 01:53-36 True 01:53-50 what do yall think of those two? 01:54-56 They are lol, funny. 01:56-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:56-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:57-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-11 I am lagging so much. -_- 01:58-22 I am lagging so much. -_- 01:59-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:59-23 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:59-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:59-33 Close some tabs! 01:59-38 ^ 01:59-44 Or start a new window. 02:01-46 Open the window, turn on the fan, your laptop might be gettin' too hot! 02:02-02 lmao. 02:02-07 And lol, that avatar. 02:02-15 True 02:02-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:02-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:03-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:03-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:03-48 National Annabeth and Percy day in CCC. 02:03-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-58 I've seen that avatar somewhere in a YTP. 02:04-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:04-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:04-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:05-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:05-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:05-13 Proposal: 02:05-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-36 TDL YTP: Atticus and Chris McFarlane sing and dance 02:06-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:08-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-03 So, the canon RP? 02:08-12 Yeah sure 02:08-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:09-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:11-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-53 The Canon is a dead meme. 02:11-54 Lmfao. 02:12-02 https://coca-cola.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic Reverted the same damn edit twice due to lag. 02:12-09 Good. 02:12-26 And FL99 replied to the canon today. 02:12-37 Now Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls and/or Messenger of Heaven must. 02:12-41 And you must reply as Gabriel. 02:12-53 Alright, fine. 02:13-04 Just have him sing and dance and let McFly go, then our heroes get lost at sea and find CMF, hehehe. 02:13-58 In Soviet Russia, 02:14-16 CMF sing and dance and let Gabriel go 02:16-03 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 02:16-06 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 02:16-10 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 02:16-15 korraaaaa 02:16-24 please make an option to leave a chat 02:16-32 KPGGGG. 02:16-32 I don't know how to code. 02:16-45 then get someone who knows D; 02:17-03 There is already a option to leave a chat, however 02:17-22 Just go up to the chat tab and click the "x" button 02:17-34 dio mio... 02:17-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:17-43 Simple, easy, effective! 02:17-51 -_- 02:18-20 -_- 02:18-42 -_- 02:19-02 Why are you repeating us! 02:19-58 It's a meme, obviously. 02:20-52 Never do that again. 02:20-56 We don't need another Syde. 02:21-05 tkf is a bigger memer than SF 02:21-15 lmao. 02:21-26 i just wanna fir in ;( 02:21-30 fit* 02:21-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:22-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-41 Sure. 02:22-51 Look, this is wrong! 02:23-07 We ain't gonna rescue CMF and then have Harrison and Piercy appear as soon as possible! 02:23-13 What is wrong?! 02:23-17 Dangit, the user character relation is TOO strong. 02:23-28 We need to help them, we can do our thievery later, saving them is more important 02:23-31 What do you mean? 02:23-38 It's clear what he means. 02:23-47 I use the term "Pushing the RP forward only due to self-interest". 02:25-48 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:25-49 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:25-55 I wasn't suggesting that we do that. 02:26-03 I'm not supportive of it. 02:26-09 Take whatever time you need. 02:26-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:26-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:26-44 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 02:26-54 Look, 02:27-04 Harrison and Piercy don't need to appear just yet. 02:27-09 Yeah? 02:27-11 Sky is blue! 02:27-12 every major TDL character will appear in Season 1 I presume? 02:27-16 Yeah. 02:27-25 True. 02:27-27 I find it hard to believe that such an egoistic man such as C.Syde65 could play a minor role in Season one, 02:27-32 then disappear until Season two. 02:27-37 I just don't see it happening. 02:27-39 I do. 02:27-41 Korra. 02:27-41 Look, 02:27-57 What will Harrison and Piercy do in S1? 02:28-11 Be baddies, hehehe. 02:28-13 Not sure. But I'm guessing it will be relatively minor. 02:28-15 I am sorry but what is "We need to help them let's do our thievery later" 02:28-16 And true. 02:28-18 What is that! 02:28-23 Dunno. 02:28-25 I suppose it gets complex dialogue however. 02:28-34 We need to help them, we can do our thievery later, saving them is more important! 02:28-39 Almost as good as: 02:28-41 Find CMF on the streets near a pub and return him back to the heroes? 02:28-48 We are here to help you despite us being here to steal! 02:28-49 Fine, damn it! We'll help them! 02:29-19 Proposal: 02:29-26 I am lagging. 02:29-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:29-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:29-33 So I am going to show someone three accounts in PM, 02:29-40 Richard Smith appears out of nowhere screaming at the top of his lungs 02:29-41 And they will tell me if the sites linked in their masthead is spam. 02:29-47 So, who is up for it?! 02:29-58 Sure 02:30-05 First off, 02:30-11 Do you know what kind of spam I am talkng about? 02:30-15 *talking 02:30-23 Korra, you can PM me them. 02:30-25 Pretty sure! 02:30-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:30-40 And what is it? 02:30-54 Korra, you can PM C.Syde65 them. 02:31-07 Make sure you do the tkf method of determing if it is spam: 02:31-17 "fucking click the link, what happens hapoens" 02:31-32 Yes, that is how it is done. 02:31-46 Found a very dubious NSFW site like that the other day. 02:31-46 Was horrid. 02:32-13 Lemme guess, 02:32-53 TDL is dead by Sept 18? 02:34-08 I assume C.Syde65 was PMed?! 02:35-33 MHMM. 02:35-34 Yep. 02:35-39 And he did the TKF method too. 02:36-37 Jorra, why look at that? O_O 02:36-51 I didn't do it on purpose! 02:36-58 I was checking possible masthead spammers. 02:37-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:38-21 Oh my. 02:38-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:38-48 Look, 02:38-52 Find software! 02:39-04 lmao. 02:39-07 That does what?! 02:39-34 To determine if it has potential adware or spam 02:39-43 That bounces. 02:40-10 And how? 02:40-57 Find it, someplace. 02:41-15 Where? 02:41-24 Google it! 02:41-43 Clearly clicking will soon backfire. 02:42-27 How come? 02:43-04 I just cannot wait 'till you are messed up with HUGE adware. 02:43-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:43-11 I'm back 02:43-19 Afternoon, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 02:43-26 Ahh, tab complete back once again. 02:44-45 I always enable website blockers. 02:45-39 Evenin last 02:46-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:46-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:46-58 I thought any computer protection thing could detect spam or unsafe sites 02:47-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:47-26 Maybe I am the only one here whomst computer has protection? 02:47-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:47-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:47-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:47-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:47-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:48-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:48-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:48-36 I have it too. 02:48-55 Good! 02:48-56 I have some protection also. 02:49-07 At least WE have protected computers 02:53-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:53-39 Look, don't rub it in. 02:53-42 TGPOC's internetr; 02:53-49 Just cannot handle downloading an anti-virus! 02:54-16 Sure 02:54-22 And who is TGPOC? 02:54-30 I am sorry. 02:54-41 But malware will take over the Internet. 02:54-45 Apology accented 02:54-47 True. 02:54-51 accepted* 02:55-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:55-28 What we've been dreading for years will happen. 02:55-46 And what is this story? 02:56-16 It's a story about what things might be like if malware took over the Internet. I wrote it in 2016. 02:56-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:56-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:57-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:58-25 TheKorraFanatic used "Know" instead of "No" :O 02:58-38 tkf left because he was exposed I presume? 02:58-54 Probably. 02:59-07 What do you mean he left? 02:59-15 Oh. 02:59-22 My screen still shows him present. 02:59-30 Same with Mess. 02:59-37 Messenger of Heaven has yet to be seen here today for an ext. period of time! 02:59-39 Bring her in.. 02:59-41 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 02:59-45 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:59-55 I don't think she was here too long ago. 03:00-08 Sure. 03:00-11 ~ South Ferry has been kicked by South Ferry ~ 03:00-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:00-26 MoH was here 30 mins ago! 03:01-03 *~ Bob Hartington has been kicked by Bob Hartington. ~* 03:01-14 Sure. 03:02-15 Tell me, c="red" South Ferry 03:02-21 Where is tkf? 03:02-46 Gone into hiding. 03:02-55 /announce has been kicked by Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 03:02-58 RIP. 03:03-01 That failed. 03:03-54 Fine! 03:04-09 Ah! Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls! Didn't see ya there 03:04-22 How you doin'? 03:05-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-45 We here to help even though we're here to steal! 03:05-59 you despite us being here to steal* 03:06-11 Frankly the recent dialogue has been highly awkward and stiff in my opinion, 03:06-20 But I suppose it can be worked out. 03:06-36 At least there are some replies. 03:06-36 The dialog reminds me of S~~~~~ 03:06-43 Captain Kitty and FL99 should be highly ashamed. 03:07-04 Good one, Hartington. 03:07-09 And why should they be; Fanatic? 03:07-11 The dialog of S~~~~~ was primitive and unpractical by todays standards 03:07-12 Sure 03:07-29 Why is that? 03:07-40 Because they both fled and killed the RP! 03:07-50 RIP. 03:07-54 Frankly that is not the case, for several reasons. 03:07-55 Let this be known; 03:08-04 The roleplay was firstly delayed as FalcoLombardi99 needed to learn to roleplay. 03:08-14 Luckily, FalcoLombardi99 returned as a true roleplay God, with 03:08-14 The RP would have rich dialog if I joined 03:08-22 We need to help them, we can do our thievery later, saving them is more important! 03:09-24 You know what we need to look at? 03:09-29 At least Savannah is finally doing more than sitting there. 03:09-29 the bbignon-canon. 03:09-34 Sure. 03:10-03 The non canon has a nice clean 5 days since a reply. 03:10-11 And I can't wait for big baddie to release CMF out of love. 03:10-24 *big baddie Gabriel 03:10-44 Gabriel Alchemililia LOVES CMF/ 03:10-45 ? 03:10-50 But what if she was sitting there because she is secretly evil? >:) 03:11-29 Savannah was sittin' there because she is thinking of singing is my theory 03:11-31 Then have her say "I am here to help you despite me stabbing you!" 03:11-43 Should we get to the non-canon RP? 03:12-04 Yes. 03:12-04 We should skip Arc 3 and let CMF and CS65 RP, hehehe. 03:12-39 No. 03:12-47 I'm not doing that. 03:13-30 What?! 03:13-31 Admittedly I'm feeling restless, but we'll do everything properly. Just tell me when I need to head in, and I'll head in. But don't rush. 03:13-46 You're not going to RP?! 03:13-46 FFSC! 03:13-51 http://prntscr.com/khksbi 03:13-54 Looks like the Arc 3 gonna be a soap opera. Lmfao. 03:13-55 No. That would be an underhanded and sneaky big baddie thing to do ?:( 03:13-58 >:( 03:13-58 Wait. 03:14-01 Gonna be a soap opera between TKF and CMF. 03:14-02 That's not what I said. 03:14-08 Nope, SF. 03:14-10 I never said I wasn't going to RP. 03:14-37 What is FFSC? 03:14-43 Gonna be full of big, big baddies. 03:14-43 Big, bad baddies. 03:14-43 We're gonna fight big, big baddies! 03:14-53 Sure, Dippy. 03:14-58 full ferocious sleepy cat 03:15-09 Sure, sf 03:15-11 Sorry, I'm lagging really bad. 03:15-21 Close some tabs! 03:15-24 All I said is that there's no need to rush the RP just so I can return to the RP. 03:15-39 Close the useless CCC tab 03:15-47 Arc 3 ends with everyone going on a holiday to Seychelles. :P 03:15-54 MHMM. 03:15-54 We're gonna fight baddies CMF-style. :) 03:16-32 I assume TDL should have a crossover with Yellow Submarine and meet the Blue Meanies? 03:16-42 Let it be known that it was discussed by several users for a possible Arc 4 to have everyone laughing and eating over a dinner, and Giannis going with Amelia on a date. 03:16-51 No. 03:16-58 That was Scar and Steven only. 03:16-59 Now I want to go to Seychelles. XD 03:17-13 Tell me what is Seychelles? 03:17-30 I was just saying that the Seychelles thing was not too farfetched based on previous discussions! 03:17-51 It is truly interesting. 03:17-51 Just a month ago, I was whitelisted on CVN. Now I can whitelist other users! 03:17-51 See, SF? Clicking the spam sites pays off! 03:18-24 Can't wait for your PC to be destroyed! 03:18-43 True. 03:19-48 Can I be white-listed? 03:20-33 Hm. 03:20-33 Not really active in CVN work. 03:21-09 Then he will soon join CVN and get stuff done. 03:21-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:21-25 Counter vandalism Network 03:21-26 But what if I were to create a new non-canon RP thread? 03:21-27 Oh?? 03:21-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:21-37 What was Scar and me only? 03:21-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:21-53 Arc 4 of the NC RP 03:21-58 Where there is a dinner party 03:22-10 @S"SB"S 03:22-13 No, I meant my own non-canon RP. :p 03:22-17 But if I don't get white-listed, what's to stop me from being grey-listed? 03:22-18 Get it done. 03:22-35 gtg soon 03:22-35 There is nothing wrong with the greylist. 03:22-49 I would like to join your non-canon RP. 03:22-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:23-05 Greylist happens automatically when you're doing repetitive edits. 03:23-05 We've probably all been on that. 03:23-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:23-09 I was actually thinking of making my own non-canon RP, but your non-canon RP would be good. 03:23-12 Blacklist is what you want to avoid. 03:23-15 I would but you're not gonna like it, Jorra.=] 03:23-15 What is your NC RP about, Jn3? 03:23-16 True. 03:23-18 Jn5* 03:23-25 I am making it a cringe one. XP 03:23-29 Sure. 03:23-35 A MEME RP. 03:23-38 What this wiki truly needs. 03:23-41 ^ 03:23-46 Just one to fool around on and you can do whatever you want aside from things too inappropriate for the wiki. 03:23-50 All critiques and satire has already been done. 03:23-50 I'm in! Where do I sign up! 03:24-04 You can try your best, but I believe it will be nothing of significance. 03:24-30 But which topic should it go in? Non-Canon RP or Fun and Games? 03:24-37 Oh?? 03:24-51 *category 03:24-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:24-59 Non-canon RP. 03:25-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:25-31 I think I'll skip the meme RP if you don't mind. 03:25-36 It's alright. 03:25-45 Sure, CS65 is scared of memes. 03:25-50 What would the plot of the Meme RP be? 03:25-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:25-53 True, tkf 03:25-59 Would it even have a plot? 03:26-06 Though C.memer65 is a thing 03:26-07 I'm not scared of memes. 03:26-07 Fun and Games + Non-Canon. 03:26-12 Yes, sadly, Jn5 03:26-32 Cannot go about sayin "Hi im atticus anoethite" 03:26-32 Sure. 03:26-33 I just don't find a lot of your memes funny, no offence. 03:26-33 It's alright. 03:26-39 Oh, right. 03:26-59 I, myself, am terrified of memes 03:27-02 You don't find them funny because you are memed often. =] 03:27-31 CS65 is a memelord and doesn't realize it =] 03:27-45 C.Memer65. 03:27-48 I don't like being memed much. 03:28-07 Very well then. 03:28-16 Very well then. 03:28-17 From now on memes on C.Syde65 will be forbidden. 03:28-28 Let it be known that all good matriel has been used. 03:28-30 And nope. 03:28-59 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650811 03:29-09 Proposal: 03:29-33 The meme RP's plot is the gang finding themselves on Earth 03:29-56 C.S clearly said he did not like'm, 03:30-02 So they'll be forbidd'n.. 03:30-16 At first, I thought Syde said he didn't find my memes funny. Was he talking to me or JHorra? 03:30-19 *Jorra 03:30-20 I just find them tedious and annoying. I never explicitly said that I didn't like them. 03:30-31 I wasn't talking to you, Jack. 03:30-38 Look, 03:30-49 WHo starts the Crindge RP? 03:30-52 gtg 03:30-53 IDK. 03:30-59 wait nope not yet 03:31-11 Has it been made? 03:31-18 Yes, I linked it. 03:31-22 And too bad, CS65. 03:31-22 Can't stop the memes. Brillant! :D 03:31-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:31-26 gtg bai 03:31-30 Bye. 03:31-36 Farewell, Bob Hartington. 03:31-56 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:32-14 I started. 03:32-42 CMF and S"SB"S will rule this RP. 03:32-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:32-51 Just try not to meme me too often is all I ask. Since I've noticed that I've been memed more these days than I have in the past. 03:33-37 Sure, but perhaps there is a reason for that. 03:33-41 I liked it better when I was only memed occasionally. 03:33-41 For you are changin' CS65. 03:33-46 How is that? 03:33-51 Turnin' into someone different. 03:33-59 I am playing as Villain von Badguy IV. 03:34-04 How so? 03:34-29 Short-tempered! 03:34-29 More easily annoyed! Angry at times! 03:34-38 Damn it, CS65 was NEVER like this! 03:35-04 He's not really that short-tempered. 03:35-33 True. 03:37-27 Memes are fine but the way you are doing it with Syde might almost be considered cyberbullying from where I'm standing. 03:37-43 How? 03:37-56 Not saying it is but since he doesn't like it and it's seemingly making fun of him. 03:37-59 I mean, cyberbullying is a huge word and I don't think you should throw it out like that, tbh. 03:38-00 It's not cyberbullying in my opinion. But yes it does tick me off if you do it the wrong way. 03:38-24 Everyone here has memes about them, Syde is no different from that. 03:38-34 Everyone else seems to like them though. 03:38-58 Kk. 03:42-07 C.Syde65 clearly is stating his opinion! 03:42-17 If he ain't like em we will simply forbid 'em. 03:44-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:48-52 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 03:50-06 :O 03:50-09 exposed 03:51-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:51-18 Test. 03:57-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:57-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:57-40 http://i.prntscr.com/TZt7_1gGSXSjhMFcFpJrwQ.png 03:57-51 Wow. 03:58-26 why so many 'e's in 'me' ??? 04:00-08 I don't know. 04:00-08 Troll, ig. 04:00-59 ispoopy 04:15-29 Deceased. 04:16-18 WEek. 04:21-09 I will never memorize all these bot commands. 04:23-15 Wut 1s? 04:23-20 Wut 1z? 04:23-39 WikiaRC bot commands. 04:23-56 If X=0 means infinite, how do you set other times? (therp) 04:24-58 Jorra, divide x by 0. 04:25-55 Uhhh, 04:25-55 Math. o - o 04:27-01 Here's a brain teaser. 04:27-21 What is 1^n? Hint: You don't need to solve for n to find out the answer. 04:28-02 Uh, 04:28-02 Should be noted that math is my worst subject. 04:28-30 What is 1^1? 04:28-54 1. 04:29-22 What is 1^2? 04:29-45 1. 04:29-54 So what is 1^n? 04:30-03 1! 04:30-14 Ding! 04:32-19 That wasn't so hard, was it? :P 04:32-39 Sure. 04:33-05 And now I feel dumb, dang it! 04:34-29 lol. 04:35-19 I will never figure this bot out. 04:44-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:44-52 Wha? 04:44-59 I'm back 04:45-01 WB. 04:45-48 I need some marketing tips. 04:46-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:46-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:57-49 Ded. 04:58-08 /me dies. 04:58-37 Syde's deaths: 2. 04:59-43 Crap, now Jorra's gonna see me on the IRC. 05:03-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:10-25 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 05:13-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:18-58 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:19-55 Classic tkf 05:20-06 always leaving without saying farewell! 05:20-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:34-38 Sure 05:35-59 It wasn't classic originally. 05:44-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:44-20 I'm back 05:45-01 wb 05:47-08 Yeet 05:48-02 wb 05:52-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~